


Grass Green

by Cyberrat



Series: Blue, Black and Green [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Neediness, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching older men was kind of... nice. Stiles likes it. A lot. He thinks Derek would like it just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> A prequel to Electric Blue and Midnight Black. For my bestest bestie MoMoMomma <3\. Enjoy :D

Listening in on his Daddy wasn’t polite. Stiles _knew_ that. He also knew that his Daddy would be very unimpressed with finding out he did it whilst lying in the grass beneath his bedroom window and fucking up into his palm.

Stiles also kind of suspected it would have dire retributions if his Daddy found out he was fucking his fist listening to him pounding another guy while he _should have been in school_.

It was just a hunch but... well. Stiles’ Dad was known to be a stickler for rules every now and then – most of the time when he wasn’t opening Stiles’ tight hole up on his thick cock, fucking him over the arm of the couch and watching his son lewdly suck on a fake dick.

But... But.

But there were just those _noises_ going on. Those fucking addicting _noises_ that had Stiles whining into his arm, writhing in the tall, juicy grass behind the house as he listened in to Peter _fucking_ Hale whine for his Daddy’s cock like a filthy whore.

Stiles didn’t know about the others but he kind of _revelled_ in listening in on Peter getting thoroughly dominated.

The guy was an asshole. He was intimidating and sarcastic and dangerous – and Stiles kind of had a huge crush on him, though he only admired him from a distance. To hear the wet slapping sound from above and the sloppy gurgling that went with it was just... yeah. It was _nice_.

“That’s it. Good boy, Peter. Swallow it down.” Stiles’ hips jerked, the tip of his cock emerging red and swollen between his slippery fingers before vanishing again. There was a little stab of jealousy – it was strange to hear _his_ Daddy talk to anyone but him that way... but it also was priceless to imagine Peter’s eyes flashing, helpless lust on his face.

“We could get to the good things so much quicker if I didn’t have to wrestle you down every single time,” Stiles could hear his father’s voice float down the window. It sounded barely strained even though he had to be as deep as possible in Peter’s throat by now. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, trying to imagine the frankly obscene neck bulging around his Daddy’s girth. The thought made his balls tighten.

He could hear an undignified choking and mewling sound- as Peter probably tried whining while gagging himself on a cock- just before the hoarse voice rasped, “Yes, Alpha.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. The tendons in Stiles’ neck were standing out as he pumped his cock frantically, thumb pressed tightly to the little folds just beneath the head of his cock. He came spectacularly, Peter’s reverent ‘Alpha’ still in his ears.

.oOo.

Stiles watched Peter with Derek at the next meeting they had in the old Hale House.

He tried imagining the cocky, self-assured man hanging off of his father’s cock, whining so prettily like he had done the other day. It was hard to imagine – Peter was as dominant as ever, eyes flashing red as he forced an opinion on Derek who only grudgingly backed down.

And Stiles? Well. He was a good kid, okay? He was nobody that hoarded good stuff.

Maybe he should share his little guilty pleasure. Maybe he should let Derek listen in on how beautifully his Daddy could break Peter down until the Alpha wolf was grovelling like a pup, begging his _Alpha_ to pound his needy cunt.

He watched Derek’s face getting dark and resentful as the wolf stared at his Uncle’s back. Peter swaggered across the room towards the rest of the pack, leaving his Nephew behind him, where they had been arguing over... Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what they had been arguing over.

Yep. Yep, he’d share.

.oOo.

“He was just being an ass.”

Derek’s perpetual scowl deepened as he followed Stiles up the driveway. Stiles glanced up towards him, squinting against the sun.

“What’d he say?”

Derek looked resolutely forward.

“Nothing. Shouldn’t you be in school?”

Stiles just shrugs and stops before they get on the front porch. He bounces a little nervously on the balls of his feet.

“You, uh... We... We’re in the same boat, Derek.”

The wolf shifts uneasily from foot to foot in a slow motion that belies he wants to hop on the spot like a little boy but refuses to because of pride. The arms of his leather jacket are just a tad too long, making him look vulnerable instead of unapproachable.

He doesn’t look at Stiles as he rumbles, “He wants me in... pretty clothes.”

Stiles immediately feels heat pool in his belly.

“Pretty? Like... Like lingerie?” he breathes, trying to imagine Derek in frilly women’s underwear and failing badly at it.

The tips of Derek’s ears are suddenly burning bright red and he quickly steps onto the front porch.

“Why are we here?” he growls, clumsily deflecting the situation. Stiles still stares with a slightly open mouth at the broad back. He needs a second to wrench himself out of it before taking a deep breath and slowly grinning.

.oOo.

John was very calm as he curled his hand around Peter’s neck, drawing the man close and unceremoniously over his lap.

“I told you to ask for it. And not to push like a brat,” he said solemnly, one hand holding Peter still down by his neck, the other sliding over the broad back and following the slope to the wolf’s gorgeous ass.

He gripped one cheek, squeezing it possessively as Peter squirmed and pressed upwards against the touch.

John huffed, tightening the grip on the man’s neck.

“Didn’t I tell you?”

“You did,” Peter whispers into the bedding, cock hot and eager where it’s trapped against John’s thigh. He frowns, fingers slipping between the tight cheeks and stroking over the loose, prepared hole.

“So wet for me,” he muses, curling one corner of his mouth up as he sees Peter’s shiver at that. “Did you prepare yourself for me, pup?”

Peter is gnawing at the bedding. John can’t see his eyes but there are red shadows flicking over the fabric, so he is pretty sure the man on his lap is fighting once more with his inner need to dominate. The Sheriff rolls his eyes, lifting his hand and bringing it down sharply on Peter’s ass, making the wolf stiffen and roll his back in one sinuous wave.

He would drive the sass out of Peter sooner or later.

.oOo.

The boys watched. They were hunkered down at the door, pressed against one another after a silent fight for the best vantage point and they just... _watched_.

They watched as Peter got spanked like an unruly, little boy, first stubborn and alluring, then slowly but surely getting desperate, the redder his ass got. They watched as the tension slowly started building in the thick muscles between his shoulder blades as he pulled his shoulders up to his ears and pushed against the hard grip in the nape of his neck.

They watched his legs get stiff, spreading just a little bit to somehow compensate for the steady barrage of slaps raining down.

They watched the flesh of his ass jiggle with each impact, getting first splotchy and then an even, red hue as John very calmly spanked him – giving his arm a rest every now and again to slip his hand between the werewolf’s legs and fondle his balls or his dripping cock.

Peter was practically vibrating by that point, his harsh little gasps like jolts to their systems as Stiles pressed his mouth against the curve of Derek’s shoulder to keep quiet and desperately rubbed up against his own hand.

“That’s it. Taking it so well, Peter. Good boy.” The praise was spoken in a low, soothing voice – every now and again, timed to soothe the ruffled ego just when it looked like Peter couldn’t hold it anymore and would just snap and bite.

They watched as John finally let go of Peter’s neck to travel down and spread those glowing cheeks open and unceremoniously fucked two fingers into what was a very pretty, wet hole.

They watched as Peter bucked and John placed one last heavy slap high on the wolf’s thighs – watched as the tight coil within Peter finally seemed to spring and the wolf sagged like all his strings had been cut.

Stiles could honestly say, he had never seen something as hot as watching his father lazily fingerfuck Peter Hale who was all pliant and easy, meekly reaching behind himself when ordered to and holding his ass open for the broad fingers of the Sheriff to pull open his cunt and stretch it over his digits.

Derek seemed to agree – he was wriggling where he was crouched on the floor like a cat about to pounce, face so _yearning_ as he stared eagerly inside, eyes flickering between green and electric blue.

Stiles had to slap his hands over the other boy’s mouth in order to keep him quiet, even as John was fondling Peter with both hands now – one pressing fingers into the greedy, moaning mouth, the other still fucking that delectable ass open.

They listened to Peter’s nearly unintelligible whimpers of _Alpha_ and _please_. It was a rush to the system to hear the mouthy wolf reduced to undignified babbling around the fingers he was noisily sucking.

Stiles wasn’t even aware he mimicked the action until Derek slipped his tongue up and between his fingers, lewdly nursing them even as his eyes were riveted on the scene in the room, mouth falling open on a soundless moan as they listened to John reprimanding Peter like a puppy not to nip at his fingers.

“Come on, Peter. I know you love flaunting the Alpha in front of the kids... but not here. We’ve gone through that already, haven’t we, pup?”

Stiles bit his bottom lip until it felt too tender, trying so desperately to hold in his little whines. The need to get to his Daddy was almost overwhelming suddenly because... because _he_ wanted to be the puppy. _He_ wanted to get petted by his Daddy and gently told off for chewing on something he wasn’t supposed to.

 _He_ wanted to be the one moaning deliriously as the Sheriff gently rearranged his body to be spread out on the large bed, cock full and heavy where it was drooling on his belly.

Peter was lying pliant and still in a way the young men never really had seen him. The werewolf always seemed to be full of a certain energy that made him look like he was constantly moving. Now, though, Peter was fully content, stretching out languidly and practically purring as John placed his large hand on the thick muscles of his abs.

Stiles could hear the soft, nearly sub-vocal whining coming off Derek as they watched Peter tipping his head back, easily showing off his quivering throat even as he bowed his back upwards, pressing his belly against the stroking hand.

“Alpha,” Peter sighed, legs falling open so _easily_ , “Alpha, please!”

It was... it was breathtaking.

They watched the older men slip together like a well oiled machine – their strong, masculine bodies looking beautiful in the early-morning light spilling in through the large window. Peter’s eyes were dangerously crimson even as John slowly worked his way inside the greedy, tight clutch of the werewolf’s body with gentle, rocking motions.

They watched Peter’s clawed hands helplessly scrabble against the bedding until John leaned over and took them, weaving their fingers together without hesitation. He didn’t seem to care that Peter could slice his skin open with a thoughtless flick of his wrist. He didn’t seem to care that Peter was fully shifted now, wide, glowing eyes reverently fixed on the Sheriff’s face, mouth having fallen open around the sharp, long fangs.

“Very good,” they could hear the Sheriff, watching the muscles in his back work as he finally starts fucking – starts opening up the wolf around his thick cock, making Peter howl wolfishly and throw his head back.

Stiles practically has to crawl into Derek’s lap at that point, frantically pressing the young man’s head into the crook of his neck to drown out the soft yipping noises the wolf wants to let loose in sympathy of his Uncle’s pleasure.

He had already seen Derek and Peter playing and yet... and yet even that didn’t seem to coax out the wolves in them like his father did so easily – his father, who was still so maddeningly _calm_ and _patient_ as he fucked Peter open on his cock in long, hard strokes, hands tight around the clutching claws as he drew out more and more of the beast.

And all the while he was telling Peter how _good_ he was being... _Behaving so well, pup. So good... C’mon. Turn around for me. Show me that sweet ass of yours – yeah, that’s right. Perfect, Peter. No – Don’t claw the bedding. Patience, pup. Don’t want me to compare you to Derek, do you? Boy can take cock like a champ; and wait so perfectly for it, too. Could tease him forever on just the head of my dick and he’d hold still so beautifully._

Derek was vibrating beneath Stiles at that point – hips fucking up in quick, little jack-rabbit jabs that would have jostled Stiles off and into the bedroom, had the werewolf not curled his arms tight around the boy’s waist, holding him for the ride.

Stiles was only happy with that, snuggling his ass back against the sturdy ridge of Derek’s cock as he watched and listened – listened to Peter sobbing in pleasure as he fought to keep the sheets intact.

“Want to be good for you, Alpha,” he whined.

“And you are,” John purred, one large hand gripping Peter’s hips, the other holding his cock to rub it along the slick ass crack, glistening with lubricant. “So good. All of you are so good. Taking my cock so perfectly. So obedient...”

And Stiles _wants_ to be. He wants to be obedient for his Daddy. He wants his Daddy to give him directions and follow through on them. He wants to... he wants... _he_ wants to be his Dad’s pup.

The realization is somehow frightening. A little alienating – the urge to become just as much animal as Derek and Peter... or maybe even a little _more_. Yet, he still was rubbing his ass backwards, grinding against Derek’s crotch.

“Fff...” The word dies on Peter’s lips, the wolf throwing his head back and howling once more at the ceiling, his body glistening with sweat in the morning light as the Sheriff finally has pity and slides into him in one smooth stroke, the hand not grabbing Peter’s hip, gently petting down the quivering, glistening back.

“Feel that, Peter? I’m so deep in you... Your body opens up so greedy for my cock. All gaping and quivering for me. Feels like you don’t ever want to lose me – clinging to my dick and being so wet and _hot_...”

“Just for you... Alpha... fuck. _Fuck_ me!”           

The obedience seems to crack away from Peter like dry paint, muscles bunching and body screwing up tight again like it had been during the first part of his spanking.

John just laughs. He snaps his hips forward, driving deep into the keening man and using him like a toy; pulling his hips further up or pressing down against the small of Peter’s back to get him to tilt them another way.

And Peter, though he was growling and snarling and throwing sharp little glances backwards with his red, glowing eyes... he _went_ with it. He let himself get used until there was the wet sound of the lube getting pressed out of his loose, sloppy hole with every new stroke. He still watched his claws like a good boy – taking care not to rip anything even though his shoulders and biceps were starting to shiver with the strain of holding himself so still for the man.

He was, for all intents and purposes, putting on a tough show even while practically grovelling for the attention of the man behind him.

And that was... it was...

“So beautiful,” Stiles whimpers breathlessly, bucking as Derek reaches around him and gives him the heel of his hand to fuck against. He’s not sure whether it’s just his imagination or his Dad actually falters in his movements for just a moment, but before he can make his mind up, the Sheriff’s motions are once more smooth and deep.

They get sidetracked for a while – Derek drawing Stiles’ head around until they can kiss; tongues sliding in lewd, sloppy movements against one another as Derek thrusts against Stiles’ pert ass, shoving him up and against his hand.

It is awkward – they need to twist like snakes, twining around each other and trying so desperately not to get too loud... but it is also _perfect_.

When they look again, the older men have changed positions – Peter lying on his side and John gently rocking into him from behind, holding one leg of the Alpha wolf up to make him open and vulnerable for his long, languorous strokes.

They’re twisted into one another just like the boys secretly watching them and... yeah. Yeah, Stiles wants that. Wants _all_ of that.

He wants his Daddy and those stupid werewolves more than he ever thought possible. More than is probably be healthy. He wants Peter, even though the guy is an asshole and he still has huge respect for the quick, cutting wit he possess; he wants Derek who is just as desperate as he is, groping without finesse at Stiles; and he wants his Daddy – wants to try out those new, slightly scary urges he has discovered...

He wants it all. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: psychopath-of-asgard. Thank you, dear :)
> 
> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out! (Important: I can't accept prompts made on here because it's really hard to keep track of them.)


End file.
